Virtually every product in today's industrialized society that is bought, sold, or used has been physically transported (i.e., shipped) at one point in time. Regardless of the type of shipping employed, whether it be freight by ground, air, or water, most goods are packaged in a protective container prior to actual shipping. For example, original equipment manufacturers (OEM) of automobiles ship large quantities of vehicle parts, such as stamped hoods, deck lids, roof panels, quarter panels, and door panels, from manufacturing plants to innumerable locations around the world. Due to the harsh nature of the shipping and handling process, manufacturers of vehicle parts expend a substantial amount of time and effort into the design of specialized containers and equipment for packaging parts as they leave the production line.
In standard packaging procedures, a stack of corrugated cardboard cartons, either unfolded or pre-erected, is placed near the discharge end of the manufacturer's processing line. A finished part is removed from the processing line and placed in the container and, if unfolded, the container is then formed, by folding, to surround the completed part. The outer closure flaps of the corrugated carton are thereafter secured to the inner closure flaps, for example, by a number of lines of adhesive or by a mechanical closure mechanism. In regard to the former, hot melt adhesives or thermoplastic materials are favored because they yield a quicker set and create stronger bonds, requiring less bonding material than many ordinary wet or cold glues. With respect to the latter, prior art practices are to employ metal or plastic straps, commercial-strength tape, or mating hook and loop-type fastening strips to securely seal the closure flaps of the packaging container.